


Flirt

by simonewrites



Series: Unusual Suspects [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Reader has a vagina, Reader is female identified, Smut, fat reader, god help us all, ive been working on this on and off since august of 2016, plus size reader, steve is a good dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonewrites/pseuds/simonewrites
Summary: You've just left college and have found a new job as Tony Stark's assistant, which requires you to live and work in the Avengers Tower. On your first day, you meet a certain super-soldier who, to your surprise, won't stop flirting with you. Tensions reach a breaking point a few months later, and you let go of all your doubts.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a Long Time since I posted on the archive. As you can most likely see from my bookmarks and tags, I love Bucky Barnes a whole lot and am slightly addicted to reader inserts about him. I'm also terrible at summaries. 
> 
> (I started this in August and just now finished it, so that shows you how good I am at following through on things. Maybe since I'm on summer break I'll actually get to write????)
> 
> Hoping you enjoy this, and a special shoutout to the authors who inspired me: slutbumwalla, emilyevanston, whintersoldiers, elentari07, thebearking, and janvandyne, among others.

You nervously tugged the hem of your dress down as you stepped into the front doors of the Avengers Tower. Today was your first day of assisting the team of superheroes better known as the Avengers, and you wanted to make a good first impression.

“Hello! How may I help you this morning?” The brunette receptionist chirped, her bright smile nearly blinding you. It was far too early for anyone to be so perky, but you tried to return her grin.

“I’m Tony Stark’s new assistant. He said I’m supposed to be working on the Avengers’ floor. I think he moved my stuff in yesterday.” You replied, clasping your hands together to stop their fidgeting.

“Oh, alright! Go on up, I’m sure he’s expecting you. And might I say that I love your dress? It’s stunning.”

“Thank you so much! This might be the only time you ever see me wear one; I’m more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl.” You blushed, looking down at the dress you were wearing. Even the generous swell of your belly seemed placated by the flowing skirt, which ended at your knees.

“If only.” She sighed dramatically, placing her hand over her heart and staring off wistfully into the distance before breaking into a giggling fit. “Have a great day!”

“You too.” You called the elevator, then tapped the topmost button on the panel inside, which was helpfully marked with an A. Once you arrived at your destination, you took in a deep breath, in an attempt to steady your wobbly knees. Then, you exited the elevator and surveyed the room you were in.

Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, was draped across an expensive-looking couch, chatting animatedly with none other than Clint Barton. Both of their heads whipped around as soon as you had taken a few steps out of the elevator.

“Hi. I’m Mr. Stark’s new assistant, do you know where I can find him? I’m terribly sorry to interrupt you.” You bit down on your lower lip and yanked on your dress again, in an effort to keep your cool.

“Don’t worry about it, ma’am. I’m not sure where he is; might be in the lab with Bruce.” Steve shrugged, hopping up from his seat and crossing the distance between you in a few strides before extending his hand. “I’m Steve, and you are…?”

“Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Steve.” You responded, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Y/N. I assume I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Assuming I keep this job, you will. Could you point me in the direction of the lab?”

“Just down that hall and around the corner. It’s the room with the solid metal door — can’t miss it.” Steve gestured to a long corridor on the opposite side of the room.

“Thank you so much. I’ll see you later.”

“Before you go, might as well introduce myself, miss. I’m Clint Barton, and it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clint interrupted, springing from the easy chair he’d been sitting in and gripping your hand in an eager handshake.

“You already heard, but I’m Y/N. It’s great to meet you, Clint. I’m going to hunt for Tony now, though, so I’ll see the both of you later.” You said, turning toward the hallway. You wandered down the corridor, taking note of the many doors with keypads next to the handles. Finally, you found the metal door Steve had described, and you rapped on it lightly. There was no response, so you knocked harder. Finally, after a moment, you banged on the door with all your strength, then froze when you realized how your arm and the rest of you must have jiggled when you did that.

 _Hey, what happened to all that self-love talk?_ your subconscious asked.

You huffed and stood up taller, trying to drown out the negative thoughts racing through your brain.

“Who is it?” A voice crackled through a previously-unknown speaker. With a pang of self-loathing, you realized that there was a call button.

“Oh God, I’m an idiot — I totally missed the call button. I’m sorry to interrupt your work, sir, but is Mr. Stark in there? I’m his new assistant and I just need to get my bearings.”

“You’re speakin’ to him, toots. Gimme a second and I’ll be out to show you around. I just can’t believe I forgot today was your first day.” True to his word, Tony Stark stepped out of the door a moment later.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. I’m Y/N, and it’s great to meet you.” You held your hand out, and Tony shook it briefly before looking you up and down. It wasn’t a sexual appraisal, but you felt the weight of his gaze nonetheless.

“Please, call me Tony. Let me give you the grand tour.”

Tony showed you all the rooms you’d be working in; the common room, the communal kitchen, the training room, the lab, and the hallway full of bedrooms, which were the rooms with keypads. You were the first assistant he’d hired, according to him, and he was hoping that you would last. Your tasks mostly consisted of ensuring that the Avengers living in the tower were happy, healthy, and productive: making sure they were eating and training, keeping up with their laundry, reminding them of appointments, taking up their mission reports, and the like. It seemed like it would be easy, once you’d established a system.

———

It was going to be more difficult than you’d anticipated. There were more than a few people to keep track of, and they each had very individual needs, wants, and preferences. Tony had briefed you on the basics of the job, told you where your room would be, handed you a few gadgets, and wished you good luck before returning to the lab. As you scrolled through the tablet he had given you to organize everything on, you realized just how much you’d signed up for. Steve and Clint were probably going to be the easiest to take care of, based on what you’d seen. They were quite self-sufficient. Natasha, Bruce, and Sam would be a bit more high-maintenance, but not too difficult.

One file in particular fascinated you, though: Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier. As you scanned the background and requirements in his dossier, you felt a subtle ache grow in your chest. He’d been through so much, and yet his list was very short. He just needed access to the training room at all hours of the night, plenty of food (of course — he was a super-soldier, after all), and someone to perpetually remind him of events and meetings, along with the duties you had to every other Avenger.

You’d perched yourself on the edge of the sofa Steve had occupied earlier, and you didn’t even notice another presence in the room until it was directly in front of you. When you looked up from the screen, you were greeted with someone’s very warm and (probably) very toned belly, hidden beneath a snug heather gray t-shirt. Your eyes traveled upwards to find a shimmering silver prosthetic, a thick neck, a chiseled, freshly-shaven jaw, the prettiest pink lips you’d ever seen, sharp cheekbones, gorgeous blue eyes, and long, damp, slightly-wavy brown hair. _Bucky._

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” The words scratched up out of his throat, but God was it endearing. He still looked sleepy; however, the evidence pointed to him having just come from the shower. You’d also noticed that his shoulders were tense and his expression was equal parts confusion and suspicion.

“Oh! Morning, Mr. Barnes. I’m Tony’s new assistant. He charged me with keeping you guys ‘happy, healthy, and productive,’ in his words. I’m Y/N, it’s nice to meet you.” You offered him your hand, and he took it with his right one. His posture seemed to have relaxed, which was reassuring.

“Bucky is fine, doll. It’s good to meet you, too.”

“Is there anything I can get for you? Breakfast, some coffee, just some company? I think everyone else is busy right now, Steve included. I met him when I got here.” You noticed, regrettably, that you were just word-vomiting at an incredibly handsome semi-awake man with PTSD who didn’t know anything about you past your name and your appearance.

Bucky blinked down at you.

“Some coffee and maybe a bit of company would be nice. No cream, two sugars, please.” He said, slowly. His eyes were still fixed on you, and the longer they stayed, the more self-conscious you started to feel. _He caught me unaware — who knows what I looked like? Oh God, he probably thinks I’m disgusting. Better get on that coffee before he can look at me more,_ the ugly part of your brain sneered. _NO! We’re moving past this type of thinking. Bucky Barnes doesn’t think anything negative about me yet, dammit. I’ve got this,_ protested the positive side.

“Um, could you move please? You’ve got me caged in. I might be big, but I don’t think I can bump you outta the way.” _FUCK! I called attention to it. Oh God, oh God, what have I **done?**_

He snorted in what sounded like amusement and plopped down next to you. “You’re somethin’ else.”

You swallowed your anxiety and very nearly sprinted to the kitchen to make his coffee. The machine burbled as you brewed his beverage, then added the sugar and stirred. Once it was all dissolved, you cupped the mug in both hands and crept back to the common room, watching the liquid inside like a hawk to make sure none of it spilled.

“Here ya go. I hope it isn’t too hot for you.”

Bucky took the mug from your grip with his metal hand and sipped the coffee. “Nope, just right. Thank you. Now, sit, doll. You look like you’re about to crawl outta your skin. I don’t bite unless you want me to.” He winked, setting his cup on a coaster on the coffee table and patting the cushion next to him, where you’d originally been sitting.

 _Jesus Christ, this must be what he was like before HYDRA. He needs to stop all of that right now, before I get attached to him,_ you thought.

“Okay.” You sat down and angled your body toward his, looking at his face expectantly.

“So, what’s a pretty little thing like you doin’ working for Stark? We’re a lot to handle, y’know.” He chuckled, his eyes roaming your entire body. You could feel your face flush when it dawned on you that he was checking you out, and he wasn’t being subtle about it.

“I’ve been reading Tony’s files on all of you, and I’m beginning to understand that. And I just graduated college. The salary for this job is… pretty stellar, to be honest. I’m trying to pay back my loans and possibly have some nice things for myself at the same time, if that makes sense.” You replied, worrying the hem of your dress between your fingers.

“Gotcha.” Bucky took another drink of his coffee. “Where are you from, anyways? From your accent, it sure as hell ain’t New York.”

———

It had been a few months since you’d started your job, and taking care of your daily tasks was becoming routine for you. In the mornings, you awoke at seven sharp and got dressed, then went around to each room and roused the occupants if they hadn’t already risen. All of the Avengers who were in the tower that day usually convened in the kitchen or the dining room, eating breakfast and discussing the morning’s plans. Today was no different — you were currently making your own food and brewing a mass pot of coffee for all the grumpy, half-awake people at the table in the other room.

“Mornin’, Y/N.” Bucky rasped, his right hand brushing over your shoulder as he breezed by you to get into the fridge.

“Good morning, Bucky. Got any big plans today?” You resisted the urge to lean into his touch and focused instead on spreading cream cheese on your toasted bagel.

“Training and a nap. Didn’t sleep well last night.”

You knew. Your room was on the other side of his and his night terrors kept you awake sometimes. Although it pained you to listen and not intervene, you weren’t sure if it overstepped your boundaries to comfort him after a horrific dream.

“Mmm. Sounds fun. Mind if I tag along? I don’t have much to do right now.”

“To the training or the nap? Not that I mind either way.”

“The training, you big lug.” You gave his arm a gentle punch and tried not to melt when it didn’t budge even a millimeter. His flirting was incessant and corny, but not unwelcome. To be honest, it just baffled you. Him, of all people, putting the moves on you? You tried hard to counter all your negative thoughts with positive ones, and most days it worked, but somehow Bucky Barnes brought out all the self-doubt in you.

“Aw, damn. I could use somebody soft to hold.” He pouted. Although he’d used a joking tone of voice, a glimmer of his very real longing for human contact peeked through his flirty façade, and you felt each word lodge deep in your chest. Then, a whole new line of thinking emerged; what does “someone soft” mean? You, with all your rolls and lumps and bumps in societally unacceptable places? Someone else, smaller than you but still far less muscled than Bucky? God, the possibilities were endless and you didn’t have enough energy to continue this potentially-damaging thought process.

“I don’t know how well Tony would take to fraternization, Buck.”

“Stark’s opinion doesn’t mean shit to me, doll.” With a shrug, he headed for the dining room, leaving you to try and clear your head while munching on your bagel.

A few minutes later, Bucky returned with Steve, Sam, and Natasha in tow. “We’re goin’ to train now, if you’re interested in watchin’.”

You nodded and hummed around your last mouthful of bagel, then moved to follow the four of them to the elevator.

“So, Y/N, how’d you sleep?” Steve asked, once the five of you had disembarked and Natasha, Sam, and Bucky had begun working out. The dark circles under his eyes were pronounced, suggesting that he’d had trouble sleeping like you had.

“Like shit. I sleep on the other side of Bucky’s room and I can hear all his nightmares too. Everything in me tells me to go and comfort him but I’m so afraid of what might happen if I do.” You sighed, running a casual hand over your hair to smooth down any loose strands.

“What do you think might happen?” Steve stared at you, his head cocked and brows furrowed.

“Well, he could reject me, for one. All that flirting doesn’t mean a damn thing in the heat of the moment. Or, on the other hand, he could welcome me into his bed and wrap me up in his arms and I’d wake up feeling safer and prettier than I ever have, but then it’s over until the next time he needs a body next to him. Or, or, _or,_ something could blossom between us and I’ll be left feeling even more inadequate than I already do.” Your breathing had turned heavy and you blinked back tears. Thankfully, the noises of Sam and Natasha sparring and the clank of the weights on the rack drowned out your quiet rant. The last thing you needed was for Bucky to hear all of your insecurities.

“God, I’m sorry, Steve. You didn’t need to hear all of that. I’m going back to my room. Holler if you need me.” You sniffled, turning to leave and wallow in your misery. Steve caught your wrist and spun you around, pulling you in for a quick hug and then releasing you.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s okay to feel, y’know. We like you around here and we want to be your friends. You’re competent, funny, and kind, and you certainly aren’t inadequate, alright?” He cupped your jaw in one of his massive hands and tilted your head back so that you had to look at him. “And for the record, Buck thinks you’re pretty just the way you are. He doesn’t flirt like that with just any old dame.”

You finally cracked a wobbly smile and started back in the direction of the elevator. “Thank you, Steve. I’m still gonna go back to my room, but I feel much better.”

“Okay. You’re welcome to come and talk to me if you need to.”

“Will do. Thanks again.” You waved at him as you stepped into the elevator, and he waved back before going to join his teammates in the gym.

———

That night, you sent a little prayer out to the universe that Bucky didn’t have a nightmare tonight. If he did, it was unlikely that you’d be able to stop yourself from barging in and comforting him until he fell back asleep.

The universe did not hear your prayer. In the dead of night, you started awake to the sound of Bucky screaming, whimpering, begging and pleading for his life. Before you could really think about it, you’d thrown the covers off and jumped out of bed, sneaking out your bedroom door in nothing but a sleeveless nightshirt and underwear. Then, you punched in the code to his door and opened it, cursing the click that it made.

“Who’s there?” Bucky demanded, his voice hoarse. At least he was awake.

“It’s me, Y/N, Buck. I couldn’t stand to hear you crying out like that.”

“Oh.” He was silent for a moment. Then, he flicked a lamp on his bedside table on. Bucky was still so pretty even after a horrible nightmare: his hair was a mess, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, and his lips were chapped, yet he was still so attractive and you didn’t know how. He was sitting straight up in bed, in a rumpled black t-shirt, with the covers pulled up around his waist.

“If you want, I could maybe… stay for the night? Just in case you have another one?” You mumbled, avoiding making eye contact with him.

“C’mere.” He smoothed the comforter out next to him and you obliged, padding across the hardwood to sit down on his bed next to him. Then, he wrapped his right arm around you, the warm one, and you very nearly turned into goo.

“I said ‘c’mere,’ if I recall correctly.” Bucky teased, pulling you in closer with his arm and sighing contentedly when your side touched his.

“I did! I was over there,” you pointed at the door indignantly, “and now I’m over here!” You gestured to his mussed blankets.

“Fair point. You just weren’t close enough for my tastes.” A fiery-hot blush overtook your face and possibly your whole body. Then, you squeaked as a loud yawn escaped your throat.

“You ready to go back to sleep?” Bucky yawned in response, removing his arm to stretch. You watched as his muscles moved beneath his shirt, enticing and entirely too arousing.

“Yes.”

“Alright, then, doll. Let’s get comfortable.” Bucky slipped beneath the comforter and hummed in contentment. You also pulled the blankets over your body, rolling onto your side. Just then, a hand, cold and unyielding, landed on your tummy. You tensed up and held your breath.

“It’s just me, Y/N. Relax. Told ya I wanted somebody soft to hold. Maybe I just didn’t specify that I wanted you.”

“Me?” You questioned, even as his warm chest pressed up against your back and his knees bent behind yours, and his stubbly chin prickled at your bare shoulder. His metal arm had warmed up enough to where it wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, and the weight of it on your side with the hand splayed over your belly was surprisingly reassuring.

“You.” You blinked, unsure if you had any words to describe the melange of feelings crowding your chest. Instead, you settled for taking his left hand in your right, rubbing circles over the palm of it with your thumb and eventually trailing your fingers up to his wrist. The metal was smooth, and even the joints where the plates met seemed insignificant; the arm truly was a work of art. You hadn’t really gotten the chance to admire it up close, let alone explore it like this, so your next question was natural.

“You can feel this, right?” You asked, wrapping your hand around his forearm.

“The heat and the pressure of your touch, but not the texture of your skin. Thank God I’ve got this one for that.” He replied, using the fingers of his flesh hand to trace over your jaw, his caresses then creeping down your neck until they stopped where your shoulder met the mattress. You hummed, your eyes becoming heavy. Every part of your body felt like lead as you let yourself revel in the heat of Bucky’s body on yours. Finally, at long last, you drifted into blissful unconsciousness.

———

You awakened to gentle kisses being pressed on your shoulder, the scratch of days-old stubble an electric contrast.

“Wh--” you started to question, and then last night came rushing back.

“Mornin’, sweetheart.” Bucky murmured into your skin.

“G’morning, Buck. What time is it?”

“Mmm, a little after seven.”

“Shit! I’m running late!” You swore, making a move to hop out of bed. Bucky’s arm clamped around your tummy and he pulled you back.

“Stay here. The others will get on fine without you. They’re all grown-ups.”

“I have a _job,_ Bucky.”

“So what?”

“I gotta go wake everyone up. I promise I’ll be back soon.”

Bucky groaned and removed his arm, allowing you to roll to the edge of the mattress and sit up.

“I slept like a baby last night, doll. Oughta have you in my bed more often.”

You blushed from the soles of your feet to your hairline as you stood and shot Bucky a look over your shoulder.

“Mm, I slept pretty well too. Although, if you wanted me in your bed, all you had to do was ask, Buck.”

A quiet swear came from behind you and then Bucky said, “All I had to do was ask, huh? Alright, fine. I’ve got a question. When you’re done takin’ care of everyone else, can I take care of you? Promise it’ll be real nice, baby girl.” His voice dripped with a promise of a good time.

Your knees nearly buckled as you stood in front of the door, finger hovering over the button to open it.

“I’ll hurry. Wouldn’t wanna keep you waiting.” You croaked, stepping through the doorway.

“Nope. ‘M hungry and you look good enough to eat.”

———

You roused the team and brewed their coffee in record time. When questioned on Bucky’s whereabouts, you responded that he had a headache and wanted to stay in bed. All the while, a low, simmering heat was building between your thighs, because every time you thought about Bucky’s promise, a new gush of warmth slipped into the lower part of your belly. After making sure everyone was satisfied with breakfast and seeing most of the team off to a mission, you returned to the door outside of Bucky’s room and pressed your sweaty forehead against the cool metal. Letting out a heavy exhale, you punched the code in and watched as the door slid open.

Bucky was missing his shirt; that was the very first thing you noticed. His long hair being pulled back into an adorable little bun was the second. The third was his predatory gaze towards you. He tossed the book he’d been reading onto the nightstand and said, “Doll, c’mere.”

You obliged him on trembling legs, seating yourself on the edge of the bed. Bucky got up, stalked around to your side of the mattress, and spread your thighs with his knees.

“Gotta get you at least a little riled up before I keep my promise. Ain’t that right?” He smirked, taking your hips in his hands and forcibly scooting you back, simultaneously jarring you and sending a rush of heat to your pussy that was so powerful you thought you might faint.

“Whatever you think is best, Buck. You’re the one with a promise to keep, not me.” You stammered.

Bucky chuckled and climbed onto the bed with you, leaning in for a kiss. You anticipated his mouth and returned it eagerly, all of your fingers interlocking around the back of his neck. One of his hands, the human one, skimmed down your side and pressed into the flesh of your hip just a little. You tensed, but the grip loosened and his touch traveled back up to your breast.

“So pretty.” Bucky praised, sounding nearly reverent. You only sighed at him in response, tilting your head to allow him access to your neck as his warm hand palmed your breast and the metal one rucked your nightshirt up to draw loops on your thigh. He sucked little half-bruised spots into your skin, grazing his teeth against them to give you goosebumps. Your cunt was throbbing, aching for him, but you refrained from begging. That is, until his metal fingers started dancing over the wet spot in your panties.

“Fuck, baby girl, I bet you’re wet.” He murmured, moving the fabric to the side. His touch then moved a little further up to graze your clit. Your back arched and you gasped, canting your hips up into his hand. Bucky snickered and then slipped two fingers into your pussy, curling them up and drawing them back. They felt incredibly thick and a little bit chilly; you moaned as he continued to finger-fuck you.

“Feels good, huh, sweetheart?” You nodded frantically. He withdrew his fingers and you huffed in indignation, gazing up at him. He simply smirked and slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking the taste of you off of them. Bucky then knelt down and looked up at you through his gorgeous black lashes.

“You sure you want this?” He asked, running his pretty pink tongue across his bottom lip.

“God, yes. Your fingers were just inside of me and you’re asking for permission?” You sassed. He chuckled and then hooked his fingers in the waistband of your underwear. As soon as he’d whipped them off of your ankles, he grabbed a hold of your butt and scooted you closer to the edge of the bed before spreading your thighs wider.

When Bucky’s tongue touched your cunt, you almost shouted. He quickly began to make long swipes up your slit, making sure to spend extra time on your clit.

“Oh, Christ, that is amazing.” You sighed, carding your fingers through Bucky’s hair, pulling out the ponytail and slipping it over your own wrist.

“Well, that's nice to know.” He said, pulling his head back to speak. Then, it dipped between your thighs again and you forgot how to breathe. He was doing this incredible sucking thing on your clit and you couldn’t think.

“God, please keep doing that, Bucky, it’s so good-” He punctuated your plea with two metal fingers inside you and you cried out in surprise and pleasure. With just three thrusts and upward curls of his fingers, you were coming all over them.

“You taste so fucking good, baby girl.” Bucky said, once again sucking the taste of you off of his fingers.

“Mm, that’s good, I guess?” You wriggled around, then said, “My entire lower body feels like Jello, but can I please return the favor?”

“There’ll be time for that later. If I got your pretty mouth on me, I'd come pretty much immediately, and the only place I need to be coming right now is inside of you, princess.”

An instantaneous rush of heat flooded your cunt and you sighed, “Um, yes, please? I’m on birth control and I am most definitely clean. Let's just say college wasn’t exactly the sexfest everyone said it would be.”

He laughed, rich and full, and said, “Super-soldiers can't get sick, and it's been awhile for me too, so I think we’re clear to go bare.”

“Sounds good. Now get naked, please, Buck. I’ve been dying to have you since I first saw you.” You asked. Bucky immediately shed his sweats and boxer-briefs, and you finally got to see all of him. The Thighs of Betrayal did not disappoint; they were thick and well-muscled and all-around fucking gorgeous. His cock was the main attraction, though. It was thick and long, but not too long, with a slight hint of a curve to it. The head was flushed pinkish-red and weeping deliciously.

“Oh, Jesus, Bucky! Where have you been keeping that thing?” You laughed, reaching down to stroke his cock experimentally. He let out a little rumble and his hips canted forward into your touch. When you flicked a thumb over the head to disperse some of the pre-cum that was beading there, he outright growled and shoved your hand away, before pushing you further back onto the mattress and spreading your legs wide.

“Are you ready? Sure you wanna do this?” Bucky grunted.

“Fuck yes.” You replied, watching as Bucky lined himself up with his flesh hand and then letting your head fall back and eyes flutter shut as he slid home, inch by wonderful inch.

“Mmm, Jesus. You feel… amazing, darlin’.” He groaned. His hands came up to grab your hips and they sank into the abundant flesh there. He squeezed, in what seemed to be an effort to test the waters, and when you didn’t do anything, he adjusted his grip slightly and began to thrust, using your own body as his leverage.

“Good… to… know...” You panted, busy reveling in the sensations of his body: the temperature and texture difference between the two hands on your hips, the soft noises he made each time he withdrew, and the way it felt to have him deep inside of you. Finally, after a few minutes, you looked up at him. Of course, he was beautiful; his hair was hanging loose around his face, his brow was furrowed, and he looked utterly concentrated and in the moment.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked, slowing down his brisk pace and moving one of his hands to cup your jaw.

“I’m fine, just admiring you. You're gorgeous, y'know.”

“Look who's talkin’, doll!” He leaned down, covering your body with his, and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck. That was followed by a tongue and then the nip of his teeth. His hips began to move again, but he stayed on top of you, holding his body up with his arms and whispering praise into your ear. You ran the fingertips of your right hand over the ridge of pink scar tissue where his left arm was attached to his shoulder, trailing them down over his collarbone and then sliding your hand behind his neck, bringing the other one up to join it. He lowered his body a little further, briefly kissing your lips before pulling back.

This position gave you a little more friction, but still not enough to get you off. Bucky was getting close, if the way his rhythm was faltering a little and his unfocused attention over your chest were any indication. You were riled up, but not enough to come, so you reached between your body and Bucky's and set to work on your clit.

“Fuck, baby girl, that's so hot.” He groaned, the snap of his hips seeming more desperate than before. “You gettin’ close?”

You nodded, pressing a little harder and making quicker circles in an effort to make your orgasm come faster. You could sense it creeping up on you, little by little, the hot, wavy feeling curling behind your pubic bone and up into your tummy. Bucky tightened his grip on your hips even more, and the thought of bruises flickered through your brain before you made one last circle on your clit and your hips arched up. The feeling was intense, enough that it blurred all your senses for a half-second, and then you registered Bucky grunting above you, bowing his head and trembling. There was a gentle throb inside of you, just enough to set off an aftershock, and you blinked hard to try and get your bearings.

He raised his head and looked down at you, the most blissful expression you’d ever seen in the Tower on his face. “That was…” Bucky trailed off, then restarted, “Doll, I don’t know what to say.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” You laughed, all the while attempting to bask in your afterglow.

“A really good thing.” He agreed. “I’m gonna get a washcloth to clean you up, okay? Be right back.”

With that, he gently pulled out. You instinctively squeezed your legs shut to stem the flow of come and slick from your cunt and waited, staring at the pristine white ceiling. The pressure made by your thighs was uncomfortable, and your muscles were starting to tire, so you were hoping that he would hurry up.

Bucky reappeared and spread your legs, gently cleaning you up with sure strokes over your inner thighs and labia. It bordered on painful, since you were so sensitive, but it wasn’t so bad that you needed to stop him. When he was satisfied, he said, “You want me to go get you some clothes from your room?”

“Mmm, yeah, that would be lovely. I’m... indisposed at the moment. I guess grab me a pair of jeans, some underwear, a bra, and that blue shirt you said you liked a few days ago. I just washed it.” You stretched, feeling kinks in your muscles that hadn't been there a moment ago come to life. Your back arched and you sighed loudly, wiggling your shoulders to make sure they were loose before sitting up.

“Okay. I’m sorry in advance if I fuck it up.” Bucky said, rummaging through his dresser and coming up with a clean pair of boxer-briefs. He got dressed and raked a hand through his hair in what was probably an attempt to tame it, then he slipped out the door. As it began to slide shut again, you heard something that sounded an awful lot like applause and… The Lonely Island.

 _Fuck_. _I’m_ _so_ _fired_. _I_ _am_ _so_ , _so fired_. With that dread came relief, though, because at least if you got fired, you could say you’d bedded Bucky fucking Barnes, the former Winter Soldier and one of the finest pieces of eye candy in Manhattan.

A few minutes later, Bucky returned with the exact clothes you’d asked for.

“'Sorry if I fuck it up’ my ass, Barnes.” You teased, dressing as fast as you could and attempting to get your own hair in some sense of order. Eventually you gave in and just put it up and out of your face. When you peered out of the doorway, you didn't see anyone. As you stepped into the hallway, though, you were ambushed by Nat, Clint, Sam, and Tony, who immediately said, rather gleefully, “FRIDAY, please play 'I Just Had Sex’ by The Lonely Island for the tower’s newest lovebirds.”

You felt your face flush as the song wafted through the speakers. “I… can explain?”

“No need. Your neck says it all.” Nat snickered, and you blushed even harder, raising a hand to touch the places you'd been marked.

“Hey, where's Barnes, anyways? Ain't fair for you to have to take this alone.” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, James deserves his fair share.” Nat said, loudly.

A whooshing sound caught your attention, so you looked in that direction. Bucky stepped out the door with his hair up in the same bun it had been in before your encounter had taken place, and sighed audibly when he saw the crowd gathered around you.

“Dear God, don't you people know anything about privacy or work-life balance?” He muttered, hooking his left arm underneath your right and nearly yanking your arm out of socket as he pulled you behind him.

“You're not mad, are you?” You questioned, looking up at him once the two of you had reached the kitchen. He shook his head and a tiny smile quirked his lips.

“Nah, you just looked so damn uncomfortable that I had to get you out of there.”

“I might get fired for this.” You confessed, biting down on your lip. Bucky pulled you in for a kiss, as if to ease your mind, and you leaned into him.

“Tony would be a hypocrite if he fired you. Pepper worked for him and they started fuckin’, and now they’re happy together.” He pulled back and placed both his hands on either side of your face. “You’ll be okay, doll. Promise.” You closed your eyes for a moment and then nodded.

“For the record, Miss Y/N, Mr. Stark does not wish to terminate your employment. He is thoroughly amused by the relationship that has formed between you and Agent Barnes and is now planning to go and collect on some bets he has made with other agents in the Tower.” FRIDAY chimed.

“There ya go. Told you everything would be alright.” Bucky moved his hands off of your face, then tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.

And it was, until the next morning when you exited Bucky’s bedroom at 6:45 AM to find a cake on the kitchen counter which read “Congrats on the sex!” with a note simply saying _Cake_ _says_ _it_ _all_. _Make_ _sure_ _you_ _and_ _Queen_ _Elsa_ _keep_ _it_ _down_. _—Tony_

You laughed, cut yourself a slice, and pulled out your tablet as you settled at the kitchen table, planning ways to get even with your boss.

 


End file.
